


smoke/mute-302号公寓

by aGoneCrow



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aGoneCrow/pseuds/aGoneCrow
Summary: 彩六-英防组Smoke/mute（斜线有意义）wifi的过去不是说“有删改”嘛，随便写写。*有ooc**有ooc*





	smoke/mute-302号公寓

**Author's Note:**

> 彩六-英防组  
> Smoke/mute（斜线有意义）  
> wifi的过去不是说“有删改”嘛，随便写写。  
> *有ooc*  
> *有ooc*

要到新公司实习的缘故，我搬到了伦敦城郊的一个小公寓里。那是一栋老旧的公寓楼，楼梯扶杆上布满锈斑，墙角堆着落灰的杂物，木门上都是一股霉味，洗不掉擦不净。周边环境不错，南面是草坪，北边种着柏树，两侧是马路，不过没什么车经过，倒也还算安静。

住在隔壁的男人叫詹姆斯·波特，作息混乱的那类，我有时都在怀疑他到底有没有什么正经的经济来源。

一开始，我跟他真正意义上只见过两次，一次是我刚入住没几天，我上完班回来，碰见他正往外走，穿着有点皱的衬衫和水洗牛仔裤，操着一口浓厚的伦敦腔跟我说了声“哇哦，新邻居，詹姆斯·波特，遇见你真开心”，又说“回见”，然后没等我回话就从我身边冲下楼去，速度快得像马上要迟到的中学生。

第二次是我一天夜里从超市回来——谁能想到啤酒和土豆片突然告急了呢——在岔路口遇到从另一个方向往回走的詹姆斯，他看上去有些疲惫，像是刚刚打了仗，浑身乏力。詹姆斯朝我扯出一个笑，招手以示问好。看到我手中的食物，他眼睛亮起来。

“哦，好邻居——天啊我还不知道你叫什么，无所谓了，你愿不愿意分一点饮料给你的可爱邻居詹姆斯呢？”

我脑子里不知道哪根弦搭错了，居然没有拒绝他。

“马克·R·钱德尔，当然可以。”

他发出一声孩子一样的欢呼，语速极快地嘟囔了两句，开始用鞋子踢路上的小石子。我这时意识到他穿的是那种皮质硬头靴，看上去不错，只是和他这一身不太搭。詹姆斯比我矮一截，但是身材很好，即便他试图把那紧实的肌肉藏在程序员必备的格子衬衫里（然而我想不通为什么有人会想把好好锻炼出来的肌肉给藏起来），也难以掩盖那若隐若现的轮廓。

我们聊了一路，他告诉我他在社区大学教书，教的是管理学，照他的说法就是每天去学校背一段台词，管管学生，然后在放学时间回来。那天他班上的学生们组织聚会，老师们就也一道去了，结果那群刚刚成年的学生还不能碰酒，他们就干巴巴地喝了一晚上的饮料。

我告诉他我的专业，说了一点詹姆斯就听不下去了，像是一个做不出高数题的中学生，头摇得像拨浪鼓。

再后来我就几乎没见过他，朝九晚五的作息似乎正好和他错开时间，就算看到他不是他去上班就是他从学校回来，说的话最多也就是你好再见。不过只是几面之交，好像也不太值得我那么在意。

 

我们真正熟识是后来有一次，他来找的我，那天就是很普通的一个日子，反正在我的记忆里那天并不是什么节日。我那会正在写报告，我记得我正写到那个项目的改进点，他就敲门进来了。

“节日快乐！”  
“啥？”  
“詹姆斯·波特当选英伦第一美男节！”

那一刻我真想把鼠标砸他脸上，当然我没这么做，而是示意他在客厅坐下来，而我去厨房倒茶。

等我端着茶杯回来的时候，他正在研究沙发毯上的花纹。

“来找我什么事?”  
“别说什么美男节，鬼才信你。”

詹姆斯耸耸肩，指了指那束花。

“你住进来之后我还没正式欢迎一下，生活当然要点仪式感了，更何况是我……”

我用曲奇饼干堵住了他即将开始滔滔不绝的嘴。

那天我们聊了很久，他从社区大学的无聊日程说起，一直说到他曾经在野外叉死过一条蟒蛇，然后他停住了——说实话我当时以为他是吃饼干噎住了，然后我发现他好像只是忘了刚刚自己说到哪了——接着吸了口气继续讲他的小故事。我承认他的过去比我有意思得多，至少我没看过地下拳击，也没遇到过热带雨林里的蛇。

不得不说，他讲故事很有意思，尤其是当你盯着他那双深色的蓝眼睛，能看到那虹膜上的点点斑痕，像深蓝夜空里的云影，模糊不清但却又真实存在。

当然，说这些的重点明显不是为了和我拉家常。

我不记得时间，只记得那会太阳的影子被拉进窗户里，投在墙上，成了金黄的一片。詹姆斯有那么一会没说话，然后他突然坐直，饶有介事地看向我，对我说“我喜欢你”。

 

然后我又脑子不知道哪烧坏了，大学几年都没恋爱的某工程师居然答应了这个男人的求爱。詹姆斯顺理成章地吻了我，他身上那股香水味真是让人永生难忘。

 

后来，他住进302公寓，我们一起度过了愉快的半年，白天上班，晚上见面，第二天早上又去上班……这样持续了很久，好吧至少那会我以为会持续很久。

然后，有一天，和平常一模一样的一天，我买了三明治和苏打水当晚饭，我记得还是柠檬味的，然后我回到家，然而等到夜里他也没回来。第二天早上警察堵在门口，他们进了家里，就像电视里演的那样，搜集证物，搜集东西，给我录口供。过了几天警察就再也没来过，詹姆斯也再也没回来。

你懂那种感觉吗，就好像你在看一个电影，突然它播到一半黑屏了，你想继续看下去，它却告诉你这部电影不存在。如今詹姆斯算是我的前男友，可是他在我生命里停留的时间实在是太过短暂，短到让我觉得这些记忆有些不真实。

那一阵子我空虚又迷茫，像是生吞了一条鳗鱼，我后来又去警局问过詹姆斯·波特的下落，对方却告诉我没啥好说的，甚至连小费都不愿意收。我意识到自己或许不该查，但是我实在是没法停手。

我的专业能力足以让我成为一个不错的黑客——当然我也有前科，这不是重点，我把网上能找的地方全都找了，但是所有资料都告诉我詹姆斯死于意外。

这样过了两三个月吧，我几乎绝望了，那个公寓对我来说就是地狱，一回去所有不好的回忆都会涌上来，实在是太糟糕了。然后我换了两三个工作，再之后我就来了这。

 

喝得酩酊大醉的某S.A.S新进成员正趴在桌上对自己的前辈诉苦，酒精的作用下他的舌头几乎要打成死结。马克说完这些还不忘数落自己的前男友，无非就是骂几句“混蛋”“他妈的”，不痛不痒。

而他面前的上司，手指有节奏地敲击桌面，心情明显很愉快。他的脸藏在防毒面具后，目前为止马克只知道他是中尉，刚从任务回来所以戴着笨重的防毒面具，他个头不高，据另一个新兵说这人是个中量级拳击手。

“然后呢?”

“呃，故事到此结束。中尉，你要知道那就是个混蛋……”

马克·R·钱德尔在这种时候还能回话已经是个奇迹，酒精快把他的脑子给烧糊涂了。

“还是忘掉他、嗝，比较好……”

大男孩昏睡过去，脸上隐隐能看见泪痕。

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *因为是第一人称自述，所以前后语调有点改变，我想的喝醉的马克应该是一开始还会正经地纠结字句，说到后面就意识模糊瞎叨叨了。


End file.
